xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
U-DO
'''U-DO' (pronounced OOH-doo), short for Unus-Mundus Drive Operation (One World Drive Operation), is a wave existence system that is directly connected to the Miltian Conflict and the Zohar. U-DO is essentially "God" of the Xenosaga universe, but more accurately, it is the will of the universe. It is a collective consciousness with a single mind, unlike the human collective consciousness with individual hive minds. It is the quality of having a single mind that makes U-DO's collective far more powerful than the human collective. It is this infinite energy stream that humans have both feared and tried to control. U-DO dwells in the higher Upper Domain, and can observe mankind in the Lower Domain with its observation terminals, also called its "eyes," Abel and Abel's Ark. U-DO is actually an energy from a higher dimension. According to Jr., U-DO is an entity humans could not possibly control. It appears as a huge cloud of reddish-colored gas with long tendrils and can create space-time anomalies. Connecting to U-DO Some humans (e.g. Shion Uzuki and Aoi Uzuki) share a latent affinity with U-DO, even being able to communicate with it remotely. This characteristic subjects them to psychological stress. Direct contact with U-DO strikes humans with a powerful fear, causing a coma, insanity, trauma or death. It isn't specified how humans can connect to U-DO, but it can be assumed that only those with pure hearts are able to. This is the same reason why Shion is touched by a Gnosis and failed to turn into one. It is also possible those with hearts full of extreme sorrow, sadness, despair, grief, pain and suffering and intense emotion can connect and resonate with U-DO - Shion and Albedo definitely fit this criteria. Others have the ability to contact U-DO, such as KOS-MOS (an android whose power source comes from U-DO by using the original Zohar as a door), Febronia and the U.R.T.V.s. Observational terminals: Abel and Abel's Ark U-DO dwells in the higher Upper Domain, observing mankind in the Lower Domain with its observation terminals, also called its "eyes," Abel and Abel's Ark. Unlike many interpretations of God, often depicted as a wise man or elderly man, God is depicted as not having a physical form - only an observation terminal. Xenosaga rejects the idea that God is human. When humans perceive U-DO/God's observation terminal, they perceive him as an pure innocent lonely little boy named Abel who knows very little about humanity and the universe, untainted by human evil. Humans have a tendency to be anthropocentic and envision god as a human. Similarly, a monkey might envision god as a monkey, or a horse might envision god as a horse. Abel is the human incarnation of U-DO in real space (the physical world), and Abel's Ark is Abel's imaginary (spiritual) form in real space, which is why it is mistaken for a Gnosis. UDOobseve.png|U-DO. Terminal.png|U-DO, Abel and Abel's Ark. Domain.png|U-DO and the Upper and Lower Domain. ER.png|U-DO and the Eternal Recurrence. Time of Xenosaga Dmitri Yuriev, father of the U.R.T.V. units, and others who were studying U-DO, told the government that U-DO was an artificial consciousness or A.I. linked to the U.M.N. that was carrying some kind of dangerous waves. That was a complete lie, told in order to hide the fact that U-DO was something Dmitri Yuriev did not entirely understand. The U.R.T.V.s are specially designed to combat U-DO; they are U-DO's anti-existence. U.R.T.V.s can produce anti-waves designed to resist U-DO, but these anti-waves will not neutralize each other. The waveform collision between these anti-waves will release enormous amounts of thermal energy, resulting in the destruction of anything near them, including the U.R.T.V.'s. A moment before the U.R.T.V.s were to destroy U-DO, Rubedo had a vision of the Old Miltian planet being destroyed in an enormous explosion. Rubedo, fearing for the lives of his companions, broke the psychic bond that would produce the anti-waves. Unfortunately, this left them with no protection against U-DO. U-DO slew or drove mad all of the standard U.R.T.V.s. It then infected Albedo Piazzolla and drove him mad as well (although he was already a little unstable before that). The only documented surviving U.R.T.V.s were Nigredo and Rubedo, though Albedo survived as well. When Albedo made partial contact with U-DO fourteen years prior to Episode I and II's setting (when he was infected by U-DO), it caused a medium-scale space-time anomaly alteration that produced two black holes. The planet of Old Miltia (back then, simply called Miltia) was sucked into those black holes and into a place called the Abyss (possibly just an empty vacuum within the black holes). Since then, U-DO had been obstructed by the two black holes. Fourteen years after Old Miltia's disappearance, Albedo obtained the Y-Data by hacking into MOMO Mizrahi's systems and used it to bring Old Miltia back from the Abyss, sacrificing himself in the process. After this occurred, the two black holes vanished. Joachim Mizrahi developed a way to use U-DO as a control system for linking to the Zohar. Also, Dmitri Yuriev used Abel to pilot Ω Res Novae. Abel was the only one who could withstand the construct's awesome power without going mad. Trivia * U-DO has some speaking lines in Episode III; it is voiced by Doug Erholtz in the English version and by Hikaru Midorikawa in the Japanese version. Interestingly, Hikaru Midorikawa also voiced Fei Fong Wong from Xenogears, meaning that the voice of U-DO would also be the voice of Abel in his adult form. Quotes * "Shion, a word to define an individual. Are you Shion?" * "I want to know. To know you. To know your world." * "I am the will of the universe. You identify me as U-DO. What do you desire from the world?" * "Shion, what fills your heart? Is it fear? Sadness... or joy?" * "Are you afraid? What are you afraid of? Why are you afraid? Are you afraid of being isolated from the world? Are you afraid of people rejecting you? Are you afraid of your eventual death?" * "What does it mean to be alone? Is it more terrifying than death? Why does your face show such an expression?" * "U-DO wants to know. About the wills that desire a dissipating world. Everything about you. Everything about this world." Gallery Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse UDO.gif|U-DO in Episode II. AlbedoUDO.gif|Albedo fusing with U-DO. Albedo20.jpg|Albedo fused with U-DO. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra U-DO infobox.png|U-DO in Episode III. Udo.jpg|U-DO. UDO1.png|U-DO. UDO2.png|U-DO. UDO3.png|U-DO. 002Abel.png|Model (Abel). C3abel02.png|Model (Abel). Category:Miscellaneous